Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron
Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron is a comic book sponsored by Audi and released in early 2011. Synopsis Screaming down the Autobahn in his Audi R8 Spyder on his way to an important meeting, Tony Stark gets waylaid by a roadblock set up to stop a team of thieves. After he gets past the roadblock, a beautiful brunette really takes Tony off-course. Plot Tony Stark is on his way to a business meeting with Gorani Insurance to discuss new rates. While driving in a on the Autobahn in Germany, he talks to Pepper Potts, until he is stopped by a police roadblock. Due to a museum robbery, they have to check the car for stolen paintings. They find a arm of Stark's armor, but as Stark doesn't transport any paintings, he is free to go. Now risking to be late for the meeting, Stark speeds up until he sees Evetta Gorani standing by her car with a flat tire. He steps on the brake and heads back to change the tire. Not knowing it's Evetta he tries to get her number but she proposes to wait until fate brings them back together and drives off, to the amusement of Potts who was still on the speakerphone. In the distance, through the bushes at the road, Stark then sees a building with a red SUV before it. At the roadblock, the police mentioned a red SUV as the escape vehicle for the thieves at the museum. Stark goes off road to investigate and opens the trunk of the SUV, where he finds multiple paintings. Suddenly he is under fire and runs back to his own car. The shooters decide to let him go as their helicopter will arrive shortly and so they don't have to worry that the authorities get alerted. However, Stark puts on a arm of the Iron Man armor and while driving his car, he shoots back at the robbers with the repulsor gauntlet of his armored arm. Stark recovers all the paintings, captures the art thieves and the police were able to capture the helicopter pilot. Much to the frustration of Potts as Stark is now way to late for his meeting. Finally arriving at Gorani Insurance, he hangs up with Potts and apologizes for being late to a smiling Michael Gorani. Mr. Gorani standing next to his daughter Evetta, explains that he heard about the flat tire and more importantly the recovering of the paintings, as the paintings in the museum were insured by Gorani Insurance's. While Mr. Gorani walks in the meeting room, promising interesting new rates, Stark reminds Evetta about her proposal. Evetta ensures Stark, that it will be further discussed after the meeting. Appearances Characters *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Pepper Potts *Evetta Gorani *Michael Gorani Locations *Germany *Los Angeles, California **Stark Industries Headquarters Items *Arc Reactor *Iron Man Armor: Mark IV Repulsor Gauntlet Vehicles * Organizations *Stark Industries *Gorani Insurance * References External Links * *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvJDeapj-jQ Read Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron on Youtube] Category:Comics Category:Iron Man 2 Merchandise